Does distance truly make the heart grow stronger?
by Suary15
Summary: They each have their own problems from their kingdoms. But by meeting each other, Does the situation come crystal clear? Can they overcome the obstacles together? Her kingdom crumbles. His grows in greatness. Is that enough to keep them apart? EomerOC
1. The Story Begins

Silweyn rubbed her fingers against her temples and groaned. "So we have a bad harvest, a disease that is slowly getting rid of our livestock, and more orcs coming this way." She fixed her councillers with a pleading look in her eyes. "Does anyone have any good news?" she pleaded.She could see the councillers racking their brains.

"Oh, My Lady," said Hagerth one of the Senior Councillers, "We have finally got rid of the threat of Orcs from the East." Silweyn smiled.

"That at least is good news. You have given some light to my day. Meeting is adjourned gentleman, while I think about our plan of action." Silweyn watched them all leave. Silweyn stepped to the window. 'Father, hurry back soon.' She thought. Her father and her brother had gone to a council with the High Elves of the North. Orcs now attacked their lands in the direction of the South and the West. Thankfully, the dragon Smaug, which had always been a threat of the North, had been defeated. Unfortunately leaving their allies, in the city of Dale, completely ruined. Though the War of the Ring was over, they had not been much involved in it. Too busy protecting their own lands. Silweyn wondered how long she could hold the role of leader for the people of Arianon. Ever since she had taken over the throne temporarily, things had gone downhill. Their capital city, Mandthain was now plagued with a disease that was destroying their cattle and….

"My Lady." It was Hagerth. "Riders approach."

"Riders? Who are they? Whom do they serve?"

"I'm not sure my Lady. Perhaps you had better come and take a look"

Silweyn followed him outside. She could see from the battlements the dust they were throwing up.

"Well my lady?"

Silweyn thought for a second. "Ready the archers. But do not let them shoot till I give my word." Hagerth nodded. "The longbows or the short bows?" he asked. "Short bows."

Silweyn stood centre of all of them. Watching them come closer. Silweyn had lost the amount of confidence she had this morning. She could feel herself growing more and more shy. Felt herself retreating into her old self. Then she heard her father's voice echoing in her head:

"_Remember Silweyn. Chin up. Shoulders straight. Always look the threat of oncoming danger straight in the eye. See it as something new and exciting."_

Silweyn squared her shoulders and looked straight ahead, trying to work out who the the flags that were flying belonged to. She turned away as they approached. Making her way towards Hagerth, She said: "Tell the maids to prepare the spare bedrooms. They look as if they're staying." As the mysterious riders crossed the threshold of the city, Silweyn was in deep conversation with one of her councillors who had informed her of the growing situation of the livestock. She stopped when she heard:

"Hark now, maiden of Arianon, who is your leader?" Silweyn turned.

"I am." The riders looked around in surprise. Silweyn felt confidence grow in her. "My fine gentlemen, who is your leader, and whom do _you _serve?"

"I do." Silweyn turned and her eyes met a kindly face. The face of a man with kingly features.

I did not know that Arianon was ruled by a Queen."

"It is not. I am merely ruling why my father and brother are away in Council with the High Elves of the North. But whom are you sir?"

"I am Aragorn. Future King of Gondor. I come to verify that this land is not under the influence of Sauron."

"I tell you my lord, it is certainly not." Silweyn replied, felling the anger bubbling up inside her. Ruled by Sauron! The mere thought of it.

"Then why," said Aragorn slowly, "were you not involved in the wars of the Ring?"

"Because, my lord, we were dealing with problems in our own lands. We would have if we had the strength and force to fight. But our lands still need protecting form nearly constant invading orcs." Aragorn once again studied her face. Silweyn realised that they were still standing out in the cold. "Come my lords, let us hasten to the main hall. Pray, follow me."

They all followed. The Riders of Gondor talking quietly among themselves. Silweyn was wrapped up in her own thoughts. When they had reached the main hall, the riders were given food and water and Silweyn and Aragorn held a private meeting in the council chambers. However there were no councillors present. Silweyn knew what her councillors were like. They would try and get Aragorn to give funds to support their lands. Once they were seated, Aragorn began to talk:

"Now that we have cleared them matter of Sauron out of the way, I also come to ask you a question."

"Oh, yes?" said Silweyn wondering what on earth it could be.

"I come to ask whether you would come to my coronation. I would like representatives of all the peoples and realmsof Middle Earth to attend."

"My Lord, I am honoured, but I cannot accept."

"Why?"

"I have problems with my own lands. There is a disease killing our livestock and we have had a bad harvest. Not to mention the threat of raiding orcs."

"How old are you Silweyn?"

"I have just seen 21 years, my lord."

"How long have you been ruling?"

"12 months?"

Aragorn smiled at you. "You are too young to have the weight of these worries resting upon your shoulders, Silweyn." You stared at him in disbelief.

"But my Lord, if I cannot sort out these problems of my lands, then who can I turn to?"

"Me."

"My Lord, I couldn't-"

"We have recently solved the threat of orcs. As for your harvest, there is nothing you can do about it. That's just the way the land works sometimes. As for your livestock, let us go and have a look at this disease they have."

You led him down to the cattle sheds. As soon as you saw what the conditions the cattle were in. You saw the problems.

"For goodness sake Marfhod," you said to the carer of the cattle. "No wonder these cattle have a disease eating at their feet. They're standing in cold, muddy water! Get them up to dry lands immediately!" Silweyn shook her ehad. Why had her councillors not informed her of the conditions of the cattle? The matter could have been quickly cleared up. Were her councillors plotting against her? She shook the thought of paranoia out of her mind.

"Yes my lady."

Silweyn turned to Aragorn.

"I think now, I can accept your invitation to Gondor, my Lord." Silweyn said smiling.

"Excellent. How say you that we live in 3 days?"

"Perfect. That gives me enough time to get my affairs in order."

"Who will rule while you are gone?"

"Hagerth."

"You don't need time to think?"

"No my Lord. I am certain."

As Silweyn rode out of Arianon, accompanied by some of her riders she turned back and looked at her land. It was the first she had left these lands for 7 years.

"It will be fine." Said Aragorn who had ridden up beside her. "Come the White City is 3 days away." Silweyn turned her horse away from Arianon and towards Gondor.

A/N: _Thanks all for reading! I would appreciate any comments or advice on my story. This chapter may seem a bit boring, but it was just to get all introductions out of the way and the current situation of Silweyn. The next chapter will be alot more interesting I promise. _


	2. Meetings in Minas Tirith

Silweyn groaned as she slid off her horse. No matter how hard she tried, she would never truly like horse-riding. She preferred to go on foot. She was very susceptible to saddle-sore. She didn't find it very comfortable either.

"Not fond of horse-riding?" Aragorn said behind her.

Silweyn turned smiling. "No, I'm afraid. I prefer to go on foot."

"I know people who couldn't believe you for saying that. They probably shoot you." Aragorn said jokingly.

"Who are they then?"

"The Rohirrim. They fought alongside them in the wars. They are a fair and just race. But they are the horse-lords."

"Rohirrim? I've heard of them. Their King is Théoden, is it not?"

"Not anymore. Théoden was killed by the Witch King in the Battle of Pelennor. Eomér son of Eomund rules the land now."

"Well, I love the animal; I just don't like riding them. Not a lot of the people of Ariannon do. We ride the race of the Carahan."

"Carahan?"

"They are a race of horses. They are a much gentler race of horses. More for people who are not too comfortable sitting on a horse. Note how their coat seems to shimmer and how they obey so quickly and efficiently."

"I see."

"Well, you shall soon be acquainted. He comes to Minas Tirith for my coronation."

"But, surely that is a long way to travel?"

"They come, because they want to. Also, his sister, Lady Eowyn is betrothed to the Captain of Gondor, Faramir son of Denethor."

"I see."

"Well, Silweyn of Arianon, I suggest we turn in. We have 4 more days ride until we glimpse the Tower of Ecthelion. I bid you, goodnight." With that he turned into his tent. Silweyn stayed outside for a little while longer. She enjoyed the peace and the warm breeze that blew lightly across her face. But she missed her home. The last time she had ventured out she was 12 years old, and she had gone into the realms of Mirkwood. But was rescued by an elf. Who became her great friend. Alas, she had not seen him for gone a decade, as her father had stopped giving her such long expanses of time for her ventures. He preferred her to venture to the West, not to the East. He described Mirkwood as a place of mystery and danger. Silweyn had seen where the Wood-Elves lived, however and thought it beautiful. But she had not walked under the boughs of Mirkwood for many a year. She was afraid she never would. Before her father left, he was searching around proposals of marriage for her. But Silweyn wanted to marry for love, not politics. But this she feared, was not her choice to make. With a sigh she turned into her tent.

The sound of the horn of Gondor echoed around the city walls.

"Lord Aragorn has returned!"

"Someone call for Lord Faramir!"

"He brings people with him!"

Eowyn ran to the battlements and looked out. Faramir joined her.

"He has returned."

"Yes," said Eowyn. "But who does he bring with him?"

Faramir laughed. "I thought the eyes of the Rohirrim were better than the eyes of any Gondorian."

"Oh, hush if you are not going to be helpful. Eomér will help. Eomér!"

Her voice rang out across the battlements. Eomér turned.

"What is it little sister?"

"Hark now, who comes with Lord Aragorn?"

Eomér squinted into the distance and frowned.

"I know not. They have a flag that my eyes have never seen before. I have also never seen the horses they ride."

"Trust a man of Rohan to note their horses." Faramir said cuttingly. "Come, let us go and greet him."

"Hi, Gimli! Legolas! Will you not come and greet Aragorn?" called Eowyn.

"We will my lady, but this Princling and I, have a score to settle!" replied Gimli.

As Eowyn, Faramir and Eomér walked away. They distinctly heard:

'Gimli. The skill of archery is more effective than any axe weaponry. Did I not prove this at the battle of Helms Deep?'

'You will remember Legolas, that I won that fight fair and square. I fought most of mine on the bridge leading up to the doors of the Keep."

'Oh yes, my good friend. How did you get onto that bridge exactly? It's a hell of a long way to jump.'

'Well, I, to be honest, I…."

Silweyn stared at the White City looming before her. Aragorn looked at her from the corner of his eye. She appeared not to be scared, but Aragorn knew better than that. He had grown to love Silweyn like a sister and knew how shy she was. He knew she was daunted by the city and its mass of people she would have to be introduced to. Silweyn kept her eyes straight ahead. As they approached the city, the gates slowly opened. Silweyn took a deep breath as she took a deep breath. She slowed her horse, Callien as they went through the gates. They continued to trot all the way up to the 5th level where they were met by three people. Silweyn noticed that she and her riders were getting a lot of looks and whispers. 'Well, obviously. They have no idea who we are.'

Silweyn held in her grimace as she slid off Callien. She watched Aragorn embraced the two men, one with blue eyes and brown hair. He was fair. 'Obviously a man of Gondor.' She thought. The next man was also fair but he had long blonde hair. He had a rugged sort of look. 'This must be Eomér.' Silweyn considered. The woman was staring at her. She had very long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was staring at Silweyn with a puzzled expression on her face. Aragorn turned to her.

"This is Silweyn. Leader of the people of Arianon. Silweyn, this is Faramir son of Denethor, Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien, Eomér son of Eomund, King of Rohan, and this is Lady Eowyn, his sister."

Silweyn bowed to them and they bowed/curtsied in return. Then a short stout man, obviously a dwarf pushed through the crowd.

"So, you've graced us with your presence Aragorn."

"Still sore with losing that card game, Gimli?"

Gimli grunted. "Who's this young lassie than Aragorn, eh?"

"This is Silweyn, leader of the people of Arianon. Silweyn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, who is my dear friend."

Silweyn smiled. Then a voice came out from the crowd.

"Silweyn?"

Silweyn knew that voice. But it couldn't be. The people of Gondor were dispersing now.

Legolas pushed through the crowd.

"Legolas?" said Silweyn in disbelief.

"Silweyn!" Legolas ran up and embraced Silweyn in a tight hug. "Last time I saw you, you were 12 or was it 14 years old? And I had to help you out of Mirkwood because you had got lost…again."

"I haven't been to Mirkwood for a long time, Legolas."

"You two know each other?" Aragorn asked

"He helped me when I got lost in Mirkwood, but I haven't seen him in years." Silweyn said.

"What were you doing in Mirkwood?"

"Exploring."

A cold wind blew through the city of Gondor.

"Come, let us go and eat in the warmth," said Aragorn as he made their way up to the hall of Minas Tirith.

Silweyn found herself next to Eomér at the table. She thought him a quiet man. He had not said much to her, when he suddenly turned to her and said:

"What is the race of horses that you ride?" Silweyn surprised at the sudden flow of speech replied:

"They are the race of the Carahan. The people of Arianon do not sit so comfortably on a horse than the people of Rohan. We prefer to go on foot, so we ride the Carahan as they are gentle rides, and sense the riders wishes."

"So, you do not like horses?"

"Oh no," said Silweyn quickly "We like the animal, we are just nervous on them. I have no idea why, we just are. I think something happened many centuries ago, which made us nervous of horses."

"One day, I will teach you to ride a horse properly, if you like."

Silweyn looked into his eyes. "Thank you. I would be grateful of that."

"I also see, that you do not have a royal title, Leader of the people of Arianon. Where is your King or your Queen?"

"They are away." Said Silweyn shortly. "My father and brother are away in council with the elves of the far North."

"Your mother?" said Eomér quietly.

"That I do not know."

He said nothing for a while after that. He waited until Silweyn spoke again. She was grateful for this. A comfortable silence grew between them both, until they were drawn into the chatter going on around them.


	3. Rudith

Silweyn stood on the battlements overlooking the plains of Gondor. She had been in Minas Tirith six days now and was getting restless. She had mostly been in council with Aragorn. It had been decided that there would be an alliance with Gondor and Arianon. The beacon method was going to be set up with the two cities. She was also doing the same with Eomer. Eowyn seemed to have been avoiding her. As if she was still not sure what to make of Silweyn, but whenSilweyn told Aragorn this, he merely laughed.

"Silweyn, can you not see?"

"See what?"

"You have everything she wants."

"I do?"

"You can ride out into battle without being in disguise. There is no-one to stop you from doing that. No-one says out loud that they disapprove of you carrying a sword. Eowyn had to go dressed as a man into battle, and not a lot of people knew she could wield a sword."

"I see."

Silweyn knew it would be an idea to make a friendship with Eowyn, but she'd have to find her for a start. She sighed loudly. Eomer had come up behind her.

"Bored?"

"No, just restless."

He stayed beside her, and was about to say something more when:

"My Lady Silweyn!"

Silweyn turned to see one of her men coming up to her.

"My Lady, several of the men are feeling restless. What do you propose we do? You know they'll wreak havoc if we don't watch out."

Silweyn laughed lightly. She turned and looked at the slightly muddy fields bordering the city. It had rained heavily the previous day. She had an idea.

"Wait here, Deanith. I'll be back in a moment. Excuse me, Eomer."

She left leaving the two men staring after her in puzzlement. She returned 10 minutes later wearing an old tunic and leggings. She had a pair of what looked like ankle boots hanging over her shoulder.

"Come Deanith, where is your luggage?"

"In my lodgings my lady."

"Take me to them and tell the men to get into their Rudith gear." (The Arianon form of rugby.)

Deanith looked delighted. "I'll go and assemble the teams' right away, My Lady." Silweyn made her way down to Deanith lodgings with Eomer still on her tail.

"What is Rudith?" Eomer asked.

"Rudith? It's a game we play in my lands. It's a rough game. The aim is to get the ball across the line. There are 15 men to a team, and you have to tackle them to get the ball off them. It's a dangerous sport though. We've had a couple of cracked skulls, broken bones with people tackling incorrectly or getting in the way. Mainly it's because of the boots though."

She stopped and showed Eomer what she was carrying. "They're made of hard leather, and the studs here, see? They're made of deer antlers or animal bone. So if they make contact with your head, it hurts."

"It sounds incredibly violent for…" he stopped.

"Women to play?" Silweyn finished. "I suppose it is. But, I need a way of letting of steam too, and I don't intend to do it, by sitting at a desk sewing." She entered Deanith's lodgings and came out holding a ball shaped like an almond. "It's made of pigs' bladder. So it's very strong." she said in response to Eomers obvious oncoming question

When she and Eomer had got to the bottom level, she found the rest of the men waiting for her. Silweyn picked captains, (Deanith and herself.) and then started to sort out the teams. Of course not all her men were playing; a lot didn't want to play today.

"What's going on?" came Aragorn's voice, just as the team had finished being picked.

"We're about to have a game of Rudith, Aragorn."

"Rudith? Not that sport again, Silweyn" came Legolas voice.

"Why?"

"What is this sport?" asked Aragorn perplexed.

"I'll explain the rules," sighed Legolas.

"Deanith, is the pitch set up?" asked Silweyn

"Of course."

"Then, let's play!"

They all streamed onto the pitch. Many of the Rohirrim and Gondorian soldiers had come to watch as well as the people of Minas Tirith. They were all interested to see what this 'sport' was.

"What's going on?" Silweyn heard the voice of Eowyn and then heard the voice of Legolas explaining the rules.

"Who's going to start first?" asked Deanith.

"Eomer!" Silweyn shouted.

"Who do you pick? Me or Deanith?"

"Well, I" he said looking flustered. "Silweyn." He replied.

"Right, so we start." Said Silweyn. She turned to look at Eomer and smiled at him. Silweyn's eyes probably lingered more than they should. She was snapped out of her reverie with:

"My Lady, are you ready to begin?"

"Of course."

Silweyn tapped the ball gently with her foot and darted off towards the other end of her pitch. Trouble was, the opposition was coming at her. She threw the ball to one of her team mates and dropped back. He was soon tackled. As he fell to the floor, he placed the ball on the floor at arms reach, Silweyn saw it and sprinted towards without hesitating, she picked the ball up with one swift movement, and sprit ed towards the line. She knew the opposition was on her tail. She could sense one of them right behind her…. She threw herself over the line and placed the ball firmly on the ground. Her team cheered. Silweyn laughed at the sight of her spectators faces. None of them had ever seen a game like this before, and they were not sure what to make of this obviously. Eowyn, however looked with longing at the game as if she really wanted to play. When they had the break in the middle of the game, one of her men came upt o her and said:

"I'm very sorry, My Lady, but I cannot play anymore today. I have damaged my arm and need to go and visit the Houses of Healing."

"Fair enough Eordath. I understand. I will find a substitute."

"But who?" Silweyn smiled and walked over to Eowyn.

An hour later, Silweyn and Eowyn were muddy and were laughing as they traipsed up to the top level.

"Can I play next time?" asked Eowyn.

"Of course!" Silweyn cried. "You were a natural!"

They were still laughing and chatting when they reached the top level.

"By the Valar." Legolas said when he looked at them both. "You two need a wash."

"Oh Legolas, it's only a bit of mud." Silweyn said to him, laughing."Come on, Eowyn."

An hour later, night had bestowed itself upon the city of Minas Tirith. Silweyn now washed and fed wandered around the gardens. Everyone else was inside. It was Aragorn's coronation tomorrow. Silweyn knew she would have to wear a dress. She had been living in different pairs of tunics and leggings for the past month. Now she would have to wear a dress. She was not that happy about it. It was a nice green though, which supposedly brought out the best of her brown eyes and hair. In Silweyn's opinion, no dress could make the best of her plain features. She was still pondering on the opinions of her mind, when she walked straight into someone.

"Eomer! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

'It matters not." He said softly. He was looking straight into her eyes. Silweyn looked back at his. Neither seemed to notice as their faces grew closer and closer together. Eomer's lips lightly brushed Silweyn's. Silweyn opened her eyes. In fact, she had not noticed they were closed. Eomer was looking at her. He then suddenly said: "I'm sorry, my Lady. That was improper of me." He began to walk away, when Silweyn called after him.

"No. It was not." Eomer turned. He came back up to Silweyn again and held her chin with his hand. He kissed her more firmly this time. Silweyn kissed him back. He was about to deepen the kiss, when:

"My Lord Eomer? My Lord Eomer?" It was a member of the palace looking for him. Silweyn and Eomer broke apart before the servant caught them. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement to keep this secret. When the servant found them, they were lightly chatting. Silweyn went to bed that night dreaming of the two kisses she had had that night and how right they felt. She smiled in her sleep and rolled over.


	4. The coronation and the after celebration

The light breeze caused some stray hairs to go dancing across her face. She watched as the elves approached Aragorn, and Legolas embraced him. Silweyn smiled to herself. She knew who the person was behind the elven banner so did Aragorn as hepulled Arwen into a passionate kiss. Silweyn clapped along with everyone else. She bowed as Aragorn and Arwen passed her. As she straightened up, she felt someone watching her. She turned her head, but couldn't see who it was. She joined the procession that followed Aragorn. She found herself standing next to Eomer. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They walked on in silence until they reached the hobbits. Aragorn bowed low. Silweyn followed suit as did the rest of the courtiers and attendees of the coronation. As she bent down, her knees clicked. Silweyn groaned.

"I'm getting to old for this." Silweyn muttered.

"I assure you my lady, you are not." Eomer laughed lightly.

Silweyn straightened up again.

"Come friends!" Aragorn cried. "Let us hasten to the hall for food and drink."

"Excellent. I'm starving." Silweyn muttered to Eomer.

"As I have grown to know you Silweyn, I have become to now that you are practically always hungry." Silweyn pretended to be offended. Eomer opened his mouth to say something else, when Legolas appeared at Silweyn's arm.

"So, Silweyn, did that prepare you for what is coming?"

"Why? Am I being crowned?" asked Silweyn in surprise.

"Well, surely you will be crowned if your brother and father don't return soon?"

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it." Replied Silweyn coldly.

They reached the hall and all began to eat. Silweyn found herself next to Frodo.

"Frodo!" Silweyn cried. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of being introduced. I'm Silweyn. Your uncle managed to help defeat the dragon Smaug. The people of Arianon will be eternally grateful to him."

"Thank you. I have heard a lot about you form Aragorn and Gandalf."

Silweyn laughed. "I'm sure I have heard more about you than you have of me. But now, stop with this competition of who knows who. Tell me of the Shire."

Frodo thought for a moment. "It is a lush,green land. We hobbits live a simple life. As you can probably guess from Merry and Pippin, we do love our meals!" Silweyn turned her head to look at Merry and Pippin, who were on their fourth helpings of pie. Frodo continued to talk for about twenty minutes. He seemed out of breath once he had finished.

"But now," he said. "What of the lands of Arianon?"

"Well-," Silweyn began when:

"Silweyn?"

"Aragorn!" Silweyn cried. They embraced. Silweyn curtsied to Arwen who did the same back.

"Arwen," Aragorn said, "This is my dear friend Silweyn who comes form the realm of Arianon."

"I am eager to hear of your land Silweyn." She said smiling.

"As I am of yours, my Lady. I have visited the realms of Mirkwood, but never had the fortune to step across the threshold of Rivendell and Lothlorien."

"I will be glad to," Arwen smiled. "But, later perhaps? For there is much to tell."

"Of course my lady." Silweyn turned to Frodo, but he had been engaged in conversation with Gimli. People were beginning to dance. Silweyn suddenly felt very alone, even though the men of Arianon were around her. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Silweyn turned and met the eyes of Eomer.

"Of course." She said softly.

The dance was quite lively, but they appeared to have caught the end of it. The song switched to a slow one. Silweyn and Eomer continued to dance. Her head dropped onto Eomer's shoulder. Eomer smiled down at the head. The song changed once more to a lively one.

"Eomer? I'm stealing her for this dance!" Legolas said. Silweyn smiled and took her head off Eomer's shoulder.

5 hours later, the celebrations were still going on. Silweyn could not see them stopping anytime soon. She slipped outside for a breath of fresh air. People were milling around outside, but Silweyn slipped down into the gardens of Minas Tirith. It was quiet here, peaceful. The moon was bright but often covered by cloud for lengthy periods of time.

"Silweyn?' It was Eomer. "What are you doing in these gardens by yourself?" Silweyn shrugged. Eomer sat down beside her. They sat in peace for a while. Eomer shifted beside her. Silweyn turned their noses were almost touching. At that point the moon was covered by a cloud. Silweyn felt Eomer's lips press against hers. She responded. She slipped her arms around his neck as he slipped his around her waist. She could feel his tongue against her lips as if asking permission to explore. She obeyed. They were like this for an indefinite amount of time until they both came up for air, just as the moon came out. Silweyn's face was flushed, but she was smiling. Eomer held her chin with his hand and gave her a soft, loving kiss. He could feel Silweyn's lips curved in a smile. She rested her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like this for a while, just content to be in each others company.

"We had better be getting back soon, otherwise we will be missed at the party." Said Silweyn. She felt Eomer sigh. She gave him another kiss. "This is for real isn't it? You're not just pulling me along? These kisses mean something don't they?"

Eomer looked at her oddly.

"Of course they mean something." He said softly. "I have never met anyone like you before Silweyn, even though I've only known you a short time, I feel like I know you better than anyone. Even though I don't. You make me feel… happy. Just by being there." Silweyn smiled up at him.

"It's the same for me." She whispered. Eomer kissed her again.

"Come on, we'd better be getting back," she said when they broke for air.

"I'm just going to stay here for a bit longer." Said Eomer. Silweyn nodded and set off for the palace.

'Silweyn! Where have you been?" It was Eowyn.

"Well, I…"

"Have you seen my brother anywhere?"

"No." Silweyn lied.

"Silweyn, there's someone I'd like you to meet." It was Faramir. "Silweyn, this is Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth and his daughter, Lothloriel." Silweyn curtsied.

"Imrahil, Lothloriel, this is Silweyn. Leader of the people of Arianon."

"Arianon use to be a great realm. Until it fell into decay." Said Imrahil gravely.

"It will be a great realm again, one day." Replied Silweyn curtly. Lothloriel was incredibly pretty and gracious. Her hair was wispy and golden and her eyes were of the deepest blue. Her beauty had been compared with Arwen. Silweyn felt dowdy and plump next to her.

"Of course, no-one knows when Arianon will be a great realm again. It could be centuries." Said Lothloriel. She sounded rather haughty as if Silweyn had no rank at all.

"I assure you, it will not." Said Silweyn through gritted teeth.

"We will see."

"Yes. You shall."

Aragorn walked up to them He saw the glares the two women were shooting each other. He felt he could cut the tension between them with a knife.

No-one really knew why, but an instant hatred sparked off between Silweyn and Lothloriel, by just looking at each other.

"…Silweyn, come and meet Elrond. He is Arwen's father."

He pulled Silweyn away. "Are you already trying to set up a war?" he said jokingly. "I've only been King for a day. Have you seen Eomer by the way?"

"No." Aragorn saw straight through Silweyn's lie.

"Yes you have."

"Only during the dancing." Aragorn looked at Silweyn strangely. He knew Silweyn was lying, but wondered why she wasn't telling him.

At that moment, Eomer himself walked through the doors.

"Eomer! There you are," cried Aragorn. "Faramir wants you to meet someone." Eomer caught Silweyn's eye and smiled. Silweyn smiled back.

"You like him don't you?" said Legolas

"Yes." Said Silweyn. 'I mean. No! What gave you that idea?"

"Nice try Silweyn, but I can read you like a book. I saw you slipping down to the gardens. Followed later by Eomer."

Silweyn blushed.

"Be quiet, Legolas." Hissed Silweyn. "It's none of your business."

"Oh but it is."

Silweyn gave him a light slap on the cheek. Legolas pretended to look hurt.

"I demand a subject change!" cried Silweyn.

"Fair enough. Will you have this dance, my lady?"

"Of course." Laughed Silweyn. But she couldn't help notice Eomer was talking deeply with Lothloriel. Silweyn shook it out of her mind and laughed at Legolas expression.

"I thought we were meant to be dancing, my Prince?" asked Silweyn. Legolas just rolled his eyes causing Silweyn to laugh because he always looked hilarious when he did that, as he couldn't do it and he went cross-eyed.

"Come on, let's dance." Said Silweyn. Her mind however, still on Eomer.


	5. Early Morning Gallop

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! I had massive writer's block. Again, I'm very sorry for the wait, you have my permission to hit me over the head with inflatable hammers. Ahyhoo, on with the story!_

Silweyn rolled over and groaned. She felt the sun hit her eyelids. She got up and groaned. Judging by the sun, it was probably about eleven in the morning. She stumbled to the basin and dowsed herself with cold water. No-one else would be up yet, apart from Merry and Pippin who would probably be having second breakfasts. Silweyn's stomach rumbled loudly. She pulled on some tunics and leggings gave her hair a quick brush. Made her bed, in what she thought was a neat way, but would actually take the maids twice as long to fix.

She made her way to the kitchen. On the way she met Legolas, who looked perfect as usual.

"Good morning Silweyn, on the way to the kitchen I presume?" As Silweyn's stomach gave another loud rumble.

Silweyn mumbled something along the lines of, "interfering busybody…"

"I take offence to that," Legolas said jokingly.

They had reached the kitchen. Silweyn fell on the food.

"I'm starving." She said through a mouthful of bread. After she'd finished, Legolas went off to find Gimli, muttering something about Gimli owing him some money and a drinking game.

Silweyn rolled her eyes and set off to the stables. She hadn't seen Callie, her horse, since she had got here. She wandered down, the air refreshed her. She entered the welcoming sound of the stables. Minas Tirith was still dead to the world after the celebrations went on to the early hours of the morning. Callie neighed happily when she saw her owner again.

"Hello, old friend." Silweyn muttered softly. The stables overlooked the Gondorian plains. "Fancy a gallop Call?" Silweyn asked. Callie neighed in reply. "Come on then." As Silweyn saddled her horse, she noticed the stall next to her was empty. Who else was out riding? Silweyn wondered. She led her horse to the gates of the City, signaled for them to be opened, climbed on Callie and began to ride. She started off with a slow trot, but soon she broke out into a gallop. The wind whipped her hair back off her face, it was better at waking her up than any breakfast. Callie was enjoying it as well. Silweyn loved going at a gallop. She loved how fast you went. The countryside flies past you; the wind stings your cheeks, blows through your hair. Silweyn slowed Callie down by a small pool where she could have a drink.She slid off Callie and dangled her feet in the water.

"Silweyn?" she turned. Eomer was behind her.

"Eomer. What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He laughed

Silweyn shrugged. "Just fancied a ride." She said quietly. "Your horse was the one missing from the stable, I suppose?"

Eomer nodded. Silweyn looked back at the water remembering what happened between her and Eomer last night. She turned her head. Their eyes locked. Eomer suddenly leant forward and his lips were on hers as he kissed her hungrily. He grabbed her by the waist. Silweyn kissed back passionately. Eomer ran his fingers through her hair. Silweyn let out a small whimper. She wrapped her arms around him. They pulled away, both out of breath. Their faces were flushed. Silweyn leant forward and gave him three or four small kisses, she smiled against his lips.

"What are you smiling at?" he murmured in her ear, sending shivers through her spine.

"Nothing," she whispered quietly. She leant her head against his chest, looking out into the water. "The water looks lovely." She said. Suddenly, she was lifted up.

"Eomer! What are you doing? Put me down! Eomer! I-" but he chucked her in.

She re-emerged spluttering to be greeted by an Eomer with a cheeky smile on his face.

"What? You said it looked lovely." As Silweyn climbed out.

"You're right I did." Silweyn said sincerely. "In fact… It was so lovely, that… I think you should enjoy it too!" she laughed as she gave him a shove. He fell into the water, but not before he latched onto her arm and pulled her in as well. They both re-surfaced, laughing and spluttering. Callie neighed with surprise. They climbed out of the pool, dripping wet.

"We can't go back to Minas Tirith in these wet clothes. We'll have to wait until they dry off." She lay down in the sun, followed by Eomer, who lay down beside her. She closed her eyes, _'I mustn't… fall…asle-' _Eomer turned as Silweyn's breathing got steadier and slower. She was asleep. He looked at her. Her hair, which was turning back to its brown colour was more golden brown than plain brown it had a reddish tinge to it as well. Her skin was clear, and her lips were large and a dark pinky colour. She turned in her sleep and curled up to him, but this seemed to wake her.

"Sorry, did I doze off?" she asked. He leant down and kissed her.

"Yes you did," he said as he leant his forehead against hers. She smiled and kissed him. When they broke apart, she said

"We'd better be getting back. They'll wonder where we are." Their clothes were now dry. She climbed onto Callie.

"Beat you back to the stables!" she said as she shot off.

They reached the stables, breathless, Eomer having just beaten her.

"No fair!" Silweyn cried. "You were suppose t let me win!" she pouted, but Eomer knew she was only pretending. He leant down and kissed her, so that she melted into his mouth. They knew there was no-one around, Minas Tirith was still asleep. They broke apart, with the stamp of the horses hooves. They unsaddled and brushed down their horses and gave them some food. Eomer was about to go when Silweyn grabbed him and gave him a strong, passionate kiss. Then she walked away, but just as she got to the stable door she turned and called: "See you at lunch!" leaving Eomer standing there a little dazed.

_A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review, I appreciate all comments, though no flames please! An update will be up next week or sooner! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
